


Bonded

by hanabi5



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, this fandom should have more works smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: 37th chapter.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> 37th chapter.

"Your... hands and ears are cold.”

“Maybe it’s because of the rain.”

“...Maybe.”

_This warmth... I don’t think I can go home in this weather._

Izumi felt Kyouko’s hand reach his hair, pulling him into her direction gently, initiating a slow, intimate kiss. They felt so close right now, so... so _bonded._

The girl placed her hand on her boyfriend’s chest, pulling away from the kiss. “Your heart’s beating pretty faster than before.” 

“So is yours, Hori-san.” He copied the gesture, feeling her heartbeat as she started to blush. “O-Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to... touch you there...” The boy blurted, removing his hand immediately. 

Kyouko grabbed his hand and placed it on her bust again. “It’s okay. If it’s you, it’s okay...”

“R-Really?”

She smiled and cupped his cheek. “Really, you dummy.”

And so, they kissed again.

“Hori-san, do you wanna do it?”

“Yes.”

Their shirts came off, much like her skirt and his pants, and lastly, their underwear.

“Are you sure about it?”

“I’m sure. I trust you, Izumi.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Just a little...”

“Come here, I can’t see your face. Let me kiss you.”

“I love you, Izumi.”

“I love you too, Kyouko.”

They were bonded.


End file.
